Doves
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Stella has ties, and not the good kind, either. Set after The Dove Commission.


**Doves**

**By Dimgwrthien**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or affiliates.

"Manage to get a copy of the Dove Commission?"

Mac turned quickly, finally noticing Stella. He could already guess that she would notice the light blush on his cheeks, something he hadn't been able to get rid of since he had gotten the commission report. His mind still lingered on Donna, the sideways glances she gave him as he patiently lured her into the temptation of handing over the report.

"Yeah," he answered, pulling the copy out from the passenger seat of the car. It shocked him to have Stella there so soon as though she had waited for him to park. She grinned as she took the report.

"Should get something out of this. Good job, Mac." She looked up at him, her hands blindly turning the pages. "Even if your method was a bit unorthodox."

Mac felt himself freeze up, but he smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"You never flirt with a women when they're a friend of a coworker." Stella winked. "Donna called me. Had a good laugh about it."

"Really?" Mac's head swam a little, making him light-headed. "I hope my method wasn't _that_ amusing."

"I think you said to her… 'If he kills you, I'll be examining your crime scene and know he did it.' Is that right?" Her smile brightened almost dangerously, something that seemed frightening to some, alarmingly beautiful to others. "Beautifully done, Mac. I can understand why she fell to that."

Mac gave her a crooked smile. "Then why would she give it to me?"

"I know you two." Stella held the document in one hand, her other pointed at Mac. "Donna likes you enough that you could threaten her, and she'd still give it to you."

Mac took a second to remember his conversation with Donna. Her face had always been so animated and easy to read, and her expression at that moment remained in his head. "So you're not considering my asking -"

"Flirting," Stella corrected.

"- as being a threat?" Mac asked, smiling, ignoring her last word.

"I don't know about that." Mac could see in Stella's face how much fun she was having with this. "I mean, you aren't supposed to talk about death when you flirt with someone."

"That's how detectives do it." He smiled at Stella's shocked face. "Tell Donna thanks for the report, and I promise I'll get her a drink later for it."

"Sure." Stella raised her eyebrows, looking expectantly at Mac as he pulled his bag from the car and closed the door, locking it. "Doesn't the messenger get invited?"

"Don't see why." Mac smirked. "The messenger was a bit violent to me."

"Or else the recipient of the message just wants to go alone with the sender." Stella raised her hand, wiggling the fingers in Mac's direction. It took him a moment ro understand where he had last seen that gesture - Donna, in the office.

"If you phrase it like that, you're invited, Stella."

She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "There's no point hiding it, Mac."

"Hiding what?" Mac opened her bag, taking the report from Stella and putting it inside.

"I already know about you two." Stella raised her eyebrows again. "Really, don't see why it ended. You two made an adorable couple."

Mac looked up at her, feeling cold in his veins, but refusing to let it show on his face. "Having dinner together once or twice isn't dating."

"It is when you kiss them." Stella gave him a knowing smile, but it comforted him. "It's alright, Mac. You got the report. We can get to work on the case." She turned back to the lab, allowing Mac enough time to get over his shock and follow her in.

"How well do you know this girl?" Mac asked, exasperated.

"Well enough to hear these stories." Stella flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to Mac. "Get to read the report yet?"

"Yes." The annoyance showed in his voice. "Can't I have some pri-"

"You're never going to get it in New York. Everything's connected, remember. Find any names in the report? Anyone we can go after?"

"Plenty of people," Mac said dully.

Stella nodded. "Good. This case is a wrap, then. Just have to test them for GSR." She held out her hand, and Mac dug the report out of his bag again to hand to her. Stella smiled, ready to leave, then paused. "By the way, Mac -"

"Hmm?"

"I honestly hope you aren't as good of a kisser as Donna says. Don't want to lose you to someone else." Stella smiled and turned, walking off to the labs while leaving Mac alone in the hall, confused and complimented.


End file.
